1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminant radio communication device, and more particularly to a radio communication device that is able to transmit light for emergency.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the communication device used for either indoor or outdoor includes telephone and intercom which are connected to embedded phone wires. That is, either the telephone or the intercom is set at a fixed location. To facilitate the portability, cordless phone is invented and introduced to the market. However, if there is a power failure, people will not have sufficient light to find the phone for help. Especially when there is a natural disaster and when buildings are collapsed and roads are closed, people would have difficulty reaching for help when trapped in the debris. Under such a circumstance, even the user has a flash light, the user is still trapped in the debris.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved illuminant radio communication device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an illuminant radio communication device so that not only the user is able to have sufficient light in the dark, but also the user has the access to reach help from others when trapped in a difficult situation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.